Mean
by bykari
Summary: New Girls in town, signed by Gustavo. BTR thought they were dudes, since Gustavo never told them they were Girls.
1. CHAPTER ONE!

**Emma****'s**** Part (Past)**

I was walking down the sidewalk with my three best friends Megan, Catarina, and Hazel. I was wearing my skinny jeans and my baby blue v-neck shirt. We were chatting all about how "hot" the four guys are in school.  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, Leigh, do you have a crush on s-o-m-e-o-n-e..?"  
"Yeah, and that's none of your business, Carter" I said, with my arms crossed and with one eyebrow raised.  
"What, you have one to?" I said with a smirk.  
"Well I..- NO!" she said with a shaky voice.  
"O my gosh, you do like one of the guys? Tell me which one." I said with a bit of excitement.  
"No, I am not telling you because you won't tell either who you like" she snapped.  
"Okay, I will tell you, but you tell me first".  
"No you"  
"No you"  
"You tell me first."  
"No way, you"  
"No y-"  
"GUYS QUIT!" Meg said, with her hands waving in front of me and Haze. "You guys are like little chipmunks fighting over an acorn you know!" Carter said.  
"Well, she started it!" Haze said, pointing at me. "… Let's just go to school and ignore what just happened, OK?"  
"OK." everyone said in unison.

**Emma Part (Present)**

"O MY GOSH, WE ARE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD, GUYS!" I say with excitement in my voice. "People are staring at us like we are insane people, Leigh, sit down!" Carter says in a loud whisper. "Well, sorry, I'm just excited we are going to be in a band and we are going to name our own band" I say, and I'm going to sit down in my airplane seat. I am so nervous and excited at the same time, but it's just unbelievable.  
"Well, I can't say I'm not nervous too. It is exciting though. I wonder how many handsome boys will be there, in the Palm Woods..'' Megan says, mostly to herself. She loves boys. Like, boys addicted. I smirk, and think about how this started..

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey, guys, look there is an audition in Minnesota tomorrow for a band of 4 people." I said, looking at the computer in my room. The girls were just reading my old magazines. "And, what do you want? Do you want us to go there and do an audition for the band?" Meg said, with a laugh in the end. My eyes widened when she said that.  
"Oh no, she got an idea. Thanks a lot, Meg" Carter said.  
"What? I was just kidding, but apparently she wasn't.." Megan mumbled the last part.  
"Come on guys, it's a great idea! I know we can blow that man, woman, creature – WHAT EVER! – away! We are awesome! We can and must do this! Think about the fame..!'' I said, and Hazel stands up. "I know I'm bored tomorrow anyway, so why not?''  
"Carter? You always wanted to become famous, this is your chance to shine!" I said.  
Carter knows I'm right, and she nods and stands up. Now it's Megan's turn. She is hard-to-get with this sort of stuff. But I know a perfect way to get her in.  
"Think about all the hot guys who are wanting to date us when we become famous..''  
Megan smiles and stands up immediately. I smile. "Okay girls, pack your stuff. We are going to Minnesota tomorrow!'' I yell.

**A/n**

**Ok I know this was short but I didn't have enough ideas but in all the chapters there are going to be going to the past and present back and forth so PLEASE forgive me for the short chapter I hope the next chapter wont be short so please forgive me thanks I will post later on this week so hopes you read this. **


	2. CHAPTER TWO!

**Hazels Part (Present.)**

This is so awesome. First class seats! There is a TV in the chair in front of me! It is touchscreen! I immediately press the button 'Music'. O my gosh, I can choose about 400 songs! It's amazing! I want to tell Cat, who's sitting next to me, but she's sleeping. What a shame. Actually, I am very happy that Emma took us to the audition. But I heard that Gustavo Roque, that's the producer, couldn't choose between us and another band, so he took us both. Megan thinks that Gustavo is really scary, but I think he's awesome. He hates everything that lives, how funny! Suddenly I'm a little dizzy. I never could handle flights, so I think that's the cause. I close my eyes, and try to sleep..

_.. and, please, remove your seatbelts and have a nice day. Thank you for flying with us._

''..Haze! HAZEL!'' I hear a voice. It sounds like Emma. ''Huh, what?'' I say, sleepy.  
''We are there, hurry up, Kelly is waiting for us!''  
''Kelly? Who's.. O MY GOD, SORRY!'' I stand up very fast, take my stuff and run after the other girls.  
After an half hour we see Kelly. She and a.. Huge, scary bodyguard, have already took our baggage's. ''Finally, there you are. Gustavo is losing his patience, hurry up to the limo outside! It's long and black and Gustavo's waiting there! Freight Train and I will back you up with your stuff later. NOW HURRY UP!''.  
We all run as fast as we can outside, and we see a huge limo, and Gustavo is waving.  
''Girls, here! Go sit down, we are in a rush!''he yells.

**Kendall's Part (Present.)**

''Wait. Girls? I thought we were going to sit here with guys, and talk about guy stuff and so.. BUT GIRLS?'' Logan says, panicked. Dude.. he has never been awesome with girls. James is the master.  
''Well, I don't mind at all!'' Carlos says. I could have expect that. He is desperately searching for a girlfriend. He never had one. Poor guy.  
Well, not that my relationships were awesome, or so..  
''I know when the cutest girls sees me, she will fall for me immediately.'' James says, with a lot of confident. Of course, he takes his lucky comb and his mirror and tries to make himself even more handsome then he already is. He always gets the girl.  
''Come on, guys, don't make such a huge problem of it. Maybe they just want to be friends!'' I'm trying to keep this conversation calm, before Carlos and James are going to fight again.  
Finally, they come in. The first one who sits down is a really pretty blond girl, with hazel eyes. When she looks at me, my heart just aches of the love I'm feeling for her. O my gosh, she is so cute. She wears fingerless leather gloves, and she has multi-coloured highlights.  
''Hi, my name is Hazel, yours?'' She says, smiling. She smiles at me, and I can see she has braces.. Normally, I really don't like braces, but with her, it doesn't matter at all!  
''My name is Ke.. Ke.. Kenda..'' I even just can't pronounce my own name!  
''His name is Kendall.'' Carlos says. Thanks, Carlitos. I still can't talk, only look at her.  
I think she knows that I'm looking at her. BUT HOW COULDN'T I?  
James better not take her away from me. She's mine..

**Hazel's Part (Present.)**

I actually really have to laugh about Kendall's face. He just doesn't stop staring at me! He really is cute, I have to admit. When he smiles, he has dimples, how lovely. He must be really tall, which is a problem, because I'm slightly short for my age. Maybe I should wear heels.. He is blond, wears a cap, has broad eyebrows, very white teeth and very beautiful eyes.  
I have to think about the first time I fell in love.. Wait, I never did. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME!  
I think..  
Kendall is not staring at me anymore, he talking to Logan now. Well, talking.. Whispering, actually. I'll just stare out the window and listen to the music I'm hearing.. 

_Stuck, stuck, but I'm never giving up, up.  
In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say.  
I don't wanna keep you guessing, but I always end up getting,  
Stuck, stuck, but I'm never giving up, up.._

I really like the song.. Is it their song? I'm not daring to ask it. My cell phone rings. Saved by the bell. Or cell phone. It's from my father. Oh no, he's trying to be 'cool' again. He really must stop doing that..

**Yo, Haze, how are ya, bro? is it gettin' nice up there, huh? are ya already in Hollywood, huh? lemme know, OK! CYA! Xxx y'dad!**

Bro? I'm a girl.. And lemme know? Isn't that 'Let me know?'. And he has to stop with putting 'huh?' at every end of a sentence. So annoying.

**Hi dad. First, stop talking or typing street language. You can't speak it. And second, yeah, I'm in the limo now with another band.. A boy-band. But, don't worry, we are only in the same limo. It's awkward actually.. I'll send you another message when I'm in Palm Woods. XXX Haze**

That's done.  
And I was right, it really IS awkward.. I look at my left and I see that Megan is in love too. When she is, it is so obviously. She probably is in love with the one who's sitting in front of her. His name is Carlos. He also is very cute, but rarely, he wears a helmet.. But I actually really don't care about Carlos. I think Kendall likes me. Well, that's no problem at all, because he is super cute, and I think.. No, I'm actually sure that I like him too! That's probably the reason why I can't talk to him. I mean, like, what should I say?  
'Hey, Kendall, you are cute and I really like you, want to date? Okay, awesome!'  
Erm.. No, I refuse to do that. Seriously, where is Emma's voice when you need it..?


	3. Authors Note IMPORTANT

_**I'm DRAMATICALLY sorry, i haven't posted chapter 3, and ya probably even forgot about this story, but im bummed. I'm like in Writers Block mode in this story, but please leave me a review of an idea. Then i will try to write and post. Thanks for wasting 1 minute of your life reading this. -Karina x3 (:**_


	4. CHAPTER THREE!

**_Hey Guys, im back on track, this probably would be a filler chapter, but thanks to _**_Imthatonegurl** she was the reason i got my ideas back, Thanks. So please enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**Megan's POV **_

_Carlos got my attention when i got the limo._

_He was cute, adorable, outgoing._

_Just my type._

_I sighed, of happiness._

_I felt my pocket vibrate, i got a text from...Hazel._

_Text: **Got your eyes on Carlitos, nice...You should see Kendall, HE'S HOT! xoxo Haze.**_

_I looked up to her direction, she smiled and put two thumbs up._

_I rolled my eyes._

_Reply: **He's cute...But Carlos is HOTTER! ;) xo Meg.**_

_I closed my phone._

_The limo stopped infront of a hotel, which i think is called 'Palm Woods', Carlos mentioned._

_We got out of the limo, "Okay, Dawgs and Cats, today at 4 you will have session, so please don't come late!", Gustavo yelled._

_"Take them with your Big Time Rush Mobile.", Kelly told Logan._

_"But they don't fit?, He said now talking to a closed door._

_"I guess ya will be sitting on our laps", James winked, at Emma._

_Emma rolled her eyes._

_"May i take your luggage?", Carlos asked politely._

_"Aww, thank you Carlos, you may.", I said giving him a sweet gently kiss on the cheek._

_He blushed lightly, opening the door for me._

_"May i take your luggage, my lady?", James asked Emma._

_"Nah, im good.", Emma replied, walking infront of him._

_I chuckled._

_"You aren't gonna ask me?", Carter said._

_"Oh oh oh, im sorry.", Logan said, embarrassed._

_"It's okay, im good", she smiled._

_He sighed of relief._

_Hazel didn't even dare speaking._

_We got in to the lobby._

_"Don't we have to check in?", i asked._

_"Yeah, but don't worry we'll check all of ya in", Kendall smiled._

_"Ya can check the pool out", He suggested._

_Carlos dropped my luggage, took my hand, and pulled me towards the pool._

_I giggled._

_We sat on the pool chairs, i stared into his eyes, which they looked very recognizable._

_"Have i seen you somewhere before?", I asked, out of the blue._

_"I haven't seen those beautiful eyes in my life.", he smiled._

_I blushed, "Th-Thanks", said looking down._

_"Do you wanna take a swim?", he asked._

_"Sure, let me go my roo-" "Wait, what room am i in?", i asked interupting myself._

_I got my phone out._

_Text: **Carter, where is our room? o.O -Meg.**_

_*2 minutes Later*_

_Text: **Oh, we're in 2I, we brought your luggage. xo Carter**_

_I nodded. "I'm in 2I", i smiled._

_"Oh awesome, we're right next door", he said._

_Text: **Thanks Carter ;) -Meg**_

_*In 2I*_

_"Hey Girls!", I screamed, closing the door behind me._

_"Hey Meg! How was your date with Carlos", Hazel sang._

_"It wasn't a date, we were hanging out.", i rolled my eyes._

_"Whatever you say Meg", Hazel smiled._

_"So which room is mio?", i asked._

_"That one, right there.", Hazel said, poiting at the far left one._

_"Cool", i muttered._

_I walked to my room, un-wrapping my wet towel from my waist._

_I decided to take a quick shower._

_*10 minutes Later...*_

_I dried my hair, and sat on my bed._

_I took my guitar out of my Guitar Case._

_I wanted to sing my favorite song, 'See No More' by Joe Jonas._

_I strummed my guitar._

_**It was Saturday when I got that call**  
**Far away from feeling tall**  
**I know, I know, I know what the truth is**  
**Yeah**  
**I try to look away from what you did**  
**Heartache became my friend**  
**You walked away from me baby**  
**I would've never done the same**  
**You made me feel like our love was not real**  
**You threw it all away, so**  
**I don't wanna wait for you**  
**I don't wanna wake up thinking, hoping**  
**You're gonna get it right this time**  
**'Cause you know that you're so cold**  
**I don't wanna see no more**  
**And I can't get away from you**  
**It's one of the reasons why**  
**That I just can't get you out my mind**  
**And all I keep seeing is your picture**  
**I don't wanna see no more **  
**It was so easy to trust you baby**  
**Guess I was so stupid baby**  
**I didn't ever think that this would come**  
**You're running right to another one**  
**You walked away from me baby**  
**You threw it all away, so**  
**I don't wanna wait for you**  
**I don't wanna wake up thinking, hoping**  
**You gonna get it right this time**  
**'Cause you know that you're so cold**  
**I don't wanna see no more**  
**And I can't get away from you**  
**It's one of the reasons why**  
**That I just can't get you out my mind**  
**And all I keep seeing is your picture**  
**I don't wanna see no more**  
**I used to be afraid of letting go**  
**The fragile part of me, I'm here right now**  
**I need you to set me free**  
**I can see it in your eyes**  
**That you won't blame on me this time**  
**No, never**  
**You might want me back but I won't look back, no **  
**I don't wanna wait for you**  
**I don't wanna wake up thinking, hoping**  
**You gonna get it right this time**  
**'Cause you know that you're so cold**  
**I don't wanna see no more**  
**And I can't get away from you**  
**It's one of the reasons why**  
**That I just can't get you out my mind**  
**And all I keep seeing is your picture**  
**I don't wanna see no more.** _

_"You sing beautiful", I heard someone say out the door._

_I looked up and saw Carlos, leaning on the door frame._

_I smiled, "Thank you, i bet you sing beautiful too", I winked._

_"Well, the girls told me to get you.", he said._

_"For what?", i asked confused_

_"Well, we're supposed to leave for the studio, in about 10 minutes", he said._

_"Well, give me a few seconds." i said, in return._

_He nodded, and closed the door behind him. _

_I changed to my skinny jeans, and green t-shirt, with colorful stars on it._

_I got out the room with Carlos behind me._

_*Infront of the BTR Mobile*_

_"So, how are we gonna do this?", Logan asked._

_"Can't we just walk? Its 10 minutes away.", Hazel said._

_We all shrugged._

_*Rocque Records*_

_"My hair is WET!", James screamed._

_"That's what you call sweat James.", Logan chuckled._

_We ignored James' non-sense._

_We got in and beepblapbloop._

_"Dawgs, you will sing your new single! 'Rule the World'! You got it!", he yelled._

_They all nodded and got in the booth._

**_If i ruled the world  
i'd throw all the money in the air like confetti  
if i ruled the world  
every house would have a DJ in a backyard party  
if i break all the walls down,  
when i shake the ground  
if i ruled the world i'd take them down_**

So everybody get up up get outta your seats  
kick off your shoesand get down at the beach  
jump up up up on the beat  
singing ayo ayo ayo  
up up outta your seats  
be who you are that is all you need  
Geeks, freaks and wannabes?  
singing ayo  
if i ruled the world  
i'd give it give it give it all to you give it give it give it all to you  
if i ruled the world  
i'd give it give it give it all to you give it give it give it all to you

if you were my girl  
you'd never have to worry about another thing no  
cause i rule the world  
and you'd be right next to me when we get to the next show  
break down the house  
if you were my girl

So everybody get up up get outta your seats  
kick off your shoesand get down at the beach  
jump up up up on the beat  
singing ayo ayo ayo  
up up outta your seats  
be who you are that is all you need  
Geeks, freaks and wannabes?  
singing ayo  
if i ruled the world  
i'd give it give it give it all to you give it give it give it all to you  
if i ruled the world  
i'd give it give it give it all to you give it give it give it all to you

If i ruled the woooooorld!

So everybody get up up get outta your seats  
kick off your shoes and get down at the beach  
jump up up up on the beat  
singing ayo ayo ayo  
up up outta your seats  
be who you are that is all you need  
Geeks, freaks and wannabes,  
singing ayo  
if i ruled the world  
i'd give it give it give it all to you give it give it give it all to you  
if i ruled the world  
i'd give it give it give it all to you give it give it give it all to you  
if i ruled the world  
i'd give it give it give it all to you give it give it give it all to you  
if i ruled the world  
i'd give it give it give it all to you give it give it give it all to you  
if i ruled the world  
i'd give it give it give it all to you give it give it give it all to you  
i'd give it give it give it all to you give it give it give it all to you  
if i ruled the world.

_The song was actually catchy._

_The girls clapped, including me._

_"Okay Dawgs, that was good, but NOT AMAZING!", he yelled._

_They boys rolled there eyes, and got out of the booth._

_"Okay, Cats, IN THE BOOTH NOW!", he screamed._

_"But we all don't sing.", Emma pointed out._

_We all agreed._

_"I don't care, GET IN THE BOOTH NOW, BEFORE I CHOKE ALL OF YOU!", he screamed, once more._

_"Your going to sing 'My Dilemma' okay?", Gustavo said.**(Let's just say its there song, its a real song by Selena Gomez :)**_

_We all nodded._

**_You make me so upset sometimes  
I feel like I could lose my mind  
The conversation goes nowhere  
Cause you never gonna take me there  
And I know what I know  
And I know you're no good for me_**

Yeah, I know that I know  
And I know it's not meant to be

[Chorus]  
Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants you  
And the other half wants forget  
My my my dilemma  
From the moment I met you  
And I just can't get you out of my head  
And I tell myself to run from you  
But I found myself atractted to my dilemma  
My dilemma  
It's you, it's you

[Verse 2]  
Your eyes have told a thousand lies  
But I believe them when they look in mine  
I heard the rumours but you won't come clean  
I guees i'm hoping it's because of me

Yeah, I know that I know  
And I know it's not meant to be

[Chorus]  
Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants you  
And the other half wants forget  
My my my dilemma  
From the moment I met you  
And I just can't get you out of my head  
And I tell myself to run from you  
But I found myself atractted to my dilemma  
My dilemma  
It's you, it's you

[Bridge]  
I could live without you  
Your smile, your eyes  
The way you make me feel inside  
I could live without you  
But I don't wanna  
I don't wanna

You make me so upset sometimes

[Chorus]  
Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants you  
And the other half wants forget  
My my my dilemma  
From the moment I met you  
And I just can't get you out of my head  
And I tell myself to run from you  
But I found myself atractted to my dilemma  
My dilemma  
It's you, it's you

_"Was is good?", i asked through the microphone._

_Kelly put her thumbs up._

* * *

**_Well guys, thanks for reading. And im changing some stuff, if you don't mind. So please REVIEW :D_**


	5. CHAPTER FOUR! :3

**I'M BACK MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! Been a LONG time sorry :( I've had so many ideas, but I don't write . Here's a chapter! Enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush sadly :(**

* * *

**Nobody's POV.**

_"Ugh, I'm so freaking tired. Can we go Gustavo? We've been here for 8 HOURS!" complained the tall brunette.  
_

_ "Yeah, please Gustavo!" said Megan, with a puppy face. Carlos smiled at her cuteness._

_"Yeah Yeah, whatever." Gustavo muttered. Loud enough for the teens to hear._

_"YES!" they all screamed, and ran out the building._

_"FINALLY! WE'RE FREE FROM THE HORRIBLE BEAST!" Carlos shouted, receiving a thud in the head. Only realizing he was loud enough to wake Katie and Mrs. Knight. Everyone waited for some shouting or at least a figure coming to view._

_Nothing._

_"Are they even here?" asked the dirty blonde boy. Everyone shrugged, looking at each other. Kendall made his to their room. "Nope, they're aren't here. I wonder where they are." Kendall said, slouching on the orange couch. The rest of the crews went to join him. "Let's play a game!" James piped in. "What kind of game?" asked Emma. "What about Truth or Dare?" Carter joined the conversation. "7 minutes in heaven?" added Hazel. Everyone stared at her for a moment, but ignored it. "What? It was the only game that I thought of.." she said awkwardly. Kendall patted her back, and smiled. _

_"Truth or Dare it is!" Logan said, getting up to get a empty bottle, he finally got it and made his way back to his sitting spot. "Oh wait, aren't we supposed to be on the floor?" said Carter, pointing at the floor. They shrugged and moved to the floor. "Okay, who spins?" Kendall asked. Nobody raised their hand. Kendall sighed, and spinned the bottle. It landed on..Hazel. "Truth or Dare Hazel?" Kendall smirked. "Uhhhmm, Truth." she said. "Is true you had a boyfriend back home?" he said. Everyone looked at her intently. "Nope, single all the way." she winked. _

_"Alright, now you spin the bottle." Kendall handed Hazel the bottle, she spinned it and it landed on James..._

_**The night went on with the game until all the teens fell asleep on each other...**_

_Logan was the one to wake up first. His neck ached, his back, legs, and arms. "Owww." he groaned, loud. "Shhhh! Be qui-OWWW!" screamed Carter. Everyone woke up with groans. Just to realize, Hazel's head was on Kendall's lap. Megan's head was on Carlos' chest. James was hugging Emma like a teddy bear. Logan had his arms around Carter's shoulders. They were all on the floor._

_Everyone had wide eyes and realized they're all too close to their comfort. They all got up and went separate ways. The girls went to their apartment, blushing. "OHMYGOSH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the first thing that came out of the girls' mouths when they entered their room._

**~Later at Rocque Records~**

_Everyone got there, tiredly. "OKAY, DAWGS AND CATS! We have more songs to record today, mwuahahah." Gustavo said, with an evil laugh at the end, well it came out horribly. Kelly rolled her eyes, and went back to checking her phone. "Okay so boys, you first, go to the booth." Kelly said without taking her eyes off her phone screen. "What song? Kendall asked. "The one you guys practiced earlier this week." she answered. They nodded._

_**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me**_  
_**I know you're ready to go**_  
_**I'm I'm ready to go**_

_**Jaw drop, heart stop, the eye lock**_  
_**I must be dreaming, don't hit the alarm clock**_  
_**Under the lights, coming alive, she "thriller" tonight**_

_**Ay ay ay**_

_**One dance, two dance is not enough**_  
_**You got that glow in the dark so I'm not giving up**_  
_**I'm reading your mind, you know I'm a psychic**_  
_**Why you try to hide it, hide it?**_

_**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me**_  
_**I know you're ready to go**_  
_**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me**_  
_**Don't leave me out on the floor**_

_**I'm saying woah**_  
_**Don't tell me no**_

_**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me**_  
_**I'm I'm I'm ready to go**_

_**I'm I'm ready to go**_

_**Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me**_  
_**Love me love me, lo-love me**_  
_**I'm I'm ready to go**_

_**Cant stop, won't stop, we party rock**_  
_**You got those red velvet lips sweet like Betty Crocker**_  
_**So call a doctor**_  
_**Cause someone needs to take your temperature, you're getting hotter**_

_**Under the lights, coming alive, she "thriller" tonight**_  
_**I'm reading your mind, you know I'm a psychic**_  
_**Why you try to hide it, hide it?**_

_**When I rock, you roll**_  
_**You're losing control**_  
_**And if you got that feeling, throw your hands up in the air**_

_**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me**_  
_**I know you're ready to go**_  
_**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me**_  
_**Don't leave me out on the floor**_

_**I'm saying woah**_  
_**Don't tell me no**_

_**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me**_  
_**I'm I'm I'm ready to go**_

_**I'm I'm ready to go**_

_**You be Juliet, I'll be Romeo**_  
_**What you waiting for you know you wanna go**_  
_**Don't say goodbye cause we just said hello**_  
_**Say your gonna love me girl cause I need to know**_

_**Ready? **__**Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go**_

_**Ready? Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go**_

_**Let's do this**_

_**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me**_  
_**I know you're ready to go**_  
_**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me**_  
_**Don't leave me out on the floor**_

_**I'm saying woah**_  
_**Don't tell me no**_

_**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**_  
_**I'm I'm I'm ready to go**_

_**I'm I'm ready to go**_

_**Love me, love me, lo-love me lo-love me**_  
_**Love me, love me, lo-love me**_  
_**I'm I'm ready to go**_

_**Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me**_  
_**Love me love me, lo-love me**_  
_**I'm ready to go**_

_**I'm ready to go**_

_**(Love Me Love Me by Big Time Rush ;)**_

_The boys all smiled after they finished. The girls clapped and cheered, saying that the song was awesome. "Okay, girls you know what song." Kelly winked, finally taking her eyes off her phone screen._

**The day I first met you**  
**You told me you'd never fall in love**  
**But now that I get you**  
**I know fear is what it really was**

**Now here we are**  
**So close yet so far**  
**Haven't I passed the test**  
**When will you realise**  
**Baby, I'm not like the rest**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared it's wrong**  
**Like you might make a mistake**  
**There's just one life to live**  
**And there's no time to waste, to waste**  
**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**Oh yeah, yeah**

**On Sunday you went home alone**  
**There were tears in your eyes**  
**I called your cell phone, my love**  
**But you did not reply**

**The world is ours if we want it**  
**We can take it if you just take my hand**  
**There's no turning back now**  
**Baby, try to understand**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared it's wrong**  
**Like you might make a mistake**  
**There's just one life to live**  
**And there's no time to waste, to waste**  
**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**There's just so much you can take**  
**Give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**Oh yeah, yeah**

**When your lips are on my lips**  
**And our hearts beat as one**  
**But you slip out of my fingertips**  
**Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared it's wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**  
**There's just one life to live**  
**And there's no time to waste, to waste**  
**So let me give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break**

**'Cause you've been hurt before**  
**I can see it in your eyes**  
**You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise**  
**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache**  
**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**There's just so much you can take**  
**Give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**Oh babe**  
**Oh yeah, yeah**

**The day I first met you**  
**You told me you'd never fall in love**  
**(Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato :D**)

_"THAT'S A WRAP!" Gustavo screamed. "WHOOOOOOOO!" the boys screamed, giving high fives to each other. The girls just smiled at each other._

* * *

**_Bad? Good? Let it in the review. Did I tell you guys Kendall and James replied to me on twitter? If I did I'm sorry xD Haha, well please review guys :3 Love y'all xx :) _**


End file.
